The large number of automobile thefts are evidence that locks on doors and the ignition systems are not sufficient to prevent car theft. A further locking system is needed which can be armoured to prevent being "hot-wired" and which prevents the vehicle from being moved even if the motor is "hot-wired". A wide variety of theft prevention devices and systems have been developed for use with automobiles and similar type vehicles. Such devices fall generally into two separate categories: those which are designed to provide a signal, such as a siren or flashing lights, if the vehicle is being broken into; and those which are designed to prevent the engine from being started, even though the ignition switch might be bypassed. More elaborate versions of the first category may even be arranged to transmit an alarm signal to activate a remote paging device carried on the person of the owner, for example.
It is generally a relatively simple matter for a professional car thief to bypass such devices. It may take as little as fifteen seconds for such a thief to bypass an ignition system lock after entry into the automobile and such thieves usually find it a simple matter to gain entry. Many cars can be unlocked simply by expert manipulation of a coat hanger or similar implement. In such an instance, the devices of the type which provide a warning of some kind to the owner merely serve to indicate that the car is being driven away. Those devices designed to prevent the engine from being started can usually be bypassed rather readily by a professional thief, simply by the process of "hot-wiring" the ignition. The steering column lock often associated with the ignition switch can be pulled out very easily by tools which are designed for the purpose.
Vehicle protection systems of the type described can be very expensive. Prices generally start at approximately $35.00 and can run upwards of several hundreds of dollars, depending on the sophistication and complexity of the system. Moreover, installation of such systems usually requires the services of a professional installer, further increasing the cost of the owner.
A large variety of anti-theft devices for automobiles has been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,297 shows a device which locks the driver's seat folded over the steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 shows a steering wheel lock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,263 shows a parking brake lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,325 shows a keyless entry system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,241 shows a specialized automatic transmission lock.